1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions of cyanoacrylate monomer and polymer adhesive compositions, a process for sterilizing them for application in the medical and veterinary fields, and a method of assaying the sterilization of cyanoacrylate compositions.
2. Background
It is known to use 2-cyanoacrylate esters as adhesives for bonding tissue in medical or surgical procedures performed upon the human or animal body. 2-cyanoacrylate esters polymerize rapidly, and often instantaneously, upon contact with tissue or body fluid. In these applications, the adhesive composition can be used to close wounds, as well as for covering and protecting surface injuries such as lacerations, abrasions, burns, sores and other open surface wounds. To be used in medical and veterinary fields, 2-cyanoacrylates must be sterilized. This is generally done in sealed containers to provide sterility, and from a practical perspective, to protect the compositions from moisture and premature polymerization. Previous sterilization methods involved either the use of ionizing radiation, including e-beam and gamma ray irradiation, dry heat at elevated temperatures (160° C.), or chemical sterilization such as with ethylene oxide.
When an adhesive composition is applied to a surface to be closed or protected, it is usually in its monomeric form, and the resultant polymerization produces the desired adhesive bond. However, at ordinary temperatures, the monomeric form of the adhesive has a low viscosity which results in the adhesive spreading into undesired areas. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the viscosity of the composition to prevent this unwanted flow. In order to achieve an increased viscosity, thickening agents can be added to the monomeric composition.
The previous methods of sterilization are undesirable in that the high temperatures required for the previous dry heat sterilization processes or irradiation could cause premature polymerization of the monomers. In addition, many polymers that could be used as thickeners underwent degradation resulting in loss of viscosity when exposed to typical dry heat conditions of 160° C. This significantly limits the formulators ability to formulate adhesive compositions which have the desirable stability and flow characteristics, and which can be sterilized.